Lion of Vale
by MikeySilverlance
Summary: He would be king where he was from. He was the strongest, the fastest and the bravest. Now forced to fight a wicked witch, a traitor and lunatic. He wouldn't be cowardly anymore. He would roar his name to the heavens. OCxUnkown may decide later.


Vale City

9:45 pm

Aug 15th, 85: A.G.W(After Great War)

This one was an enigma. A usual person who find armed thugs robbing Dust store would not attempt to take a life to save others.

But she used only crippling blows, combined with her weapon's momentum, her attacks put everyone of them in the hospital with concussions and broken bones. Impressive given her size and the weight of her scythe. Definitely based off of Qrow's original design. Though the shotgun was a high-caliber impact sniper rifle. Her secondary form was more akin to a club or bat while the Scythe was in itself overkill.

Glynda had called him and their boss to Vale 1st Precinct. He watched behind the one way mirror as The so-called 'Good Witch of Vale' drill into a 15yr old girl who looked scared out of her mind.

It was kinda nice not be on the receiving end of that riding crop for once.

The door behind him opened and revealed his massive presence to his boss.

The man watching Glynda dressed in a long coat with wool lining.( Think a furred Russian overcoat). His worn dark jeans were full of holes and rips. A necklace made of a golden axe/cross was around his neck.

He was extremely tall compared to his boss, who in his own right was 6'6. At 6'11 he stood out in a crowd. His light bronze skin showed a lot of time outdoors. He had wild, untamed hair that was combination of golds, browns, yellows and blacks. To most he would be considered royally handsome, a strong jaw combined with a straight and perfect nose. His ears hidden by his hair. The most startling thing about him was his eyes.

They glowed with almost golden-amber color that seemed like fire. They were filled with many things. Bravery, strength, wisdom, intelligence and compassion. But there was something else there, something long buried. The only blemish to his face was a scar going from the top right of his forehead to the top of his upper lip. He looked indifferent as the man called 'The Wizard' walked.

"'I see you're enjoying the show." Ozpin hinted with a bit of amusement. He held his coffee and cane in one hand and the other was a plate full of freshly baked cookies.

"Its nice when I'm not the one getting the lashing." His voice was deep and commanding. (Think of Crispin Freeman's voice) He looked at the tray of sweets. "I see she inherited Summer's sweet tooth." He noticed with a grin.

"That's not the only thing she got from Summer."

He then saw it, those eyes. Those silver eyes. "You think she has the power? She's just a kid."

Ozpin shook his head, "It may be hidden deep down in her. No doubt Summer placed blocks in her mind so she wouldn't hurt herself or others. But it's there, you can feel it too. Can't you?"

He looked deep into those twin pools of silver, looking for something. "Yeah it's there, but it's gonna take a lot to bring it out. It's something that's going to break her heart."

Ozpin nodded his head. You had to be broken down to rise up. "Let's go meet her then."

The other person nodded and walked out with Ozpin.

"Oh and try not to scare her Lowën. I want her in my school." The man wanted to punch the smirk off Oz's face. But he knew the man's secrets.

"Oh, you wanted Glynda to find your 'Ninja's of Love and Make-Out Tactics' collection? I'll be sure to tell her then. I'll also call the hospital and let them know that you're coming in a body bag." Had him by the balls now and if Glynda found his book collection she would to.

Ozpin face paled with horror. "Let's call it even then."

Lowën smirked, "Knew you'd see it my way Oz."

"Yes, well let's get moving."

* * *

Ruby was kind've scared with the tall and strict woman pacing in front of her. She did envy the woman's bust. why did everyone but her have a nice figure.

"If I had my way you'd be sent off with a pat on the back," Ruby gained a hopeful look. "and a slap on the wrist." Her riding crop came down where her hands had been.

"But there are two people here who would like to meet you." That seemed odd. Who would want to meet Ruby?

In came two tall men, one carrying a plate of fresh cookies, the mere sight of the delicious treats made her drool.

The taller of the two leaned against the wall to her left while the other leaned in to get a good look at her. A little too close.

"Ruby Rose." So he knew her name. "You have….silver eyes."

Ok, totally weirded out.

"Uh-um…"

"Wow, way to sound like a creep, Oz." The giant man snorted. Glynda sent him a dry look, while the man, Oz apparently looked flustered.

"Yes well, where did you learn to do this?" Oz gestured to the scroll replaying her fight with the thugs.

"Uh...Signal Academy?"

"They taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapon designs in history?" That seemed a little odd too all three of them. The scythe was a weapon that had killed many of its users in the last couple of years.

"One teacher in particular" The plate of sweets was set down in front of her and she began to eat them with increasing speed.

"I see. Well i've only seen one scythe user of this skill before. A dusty old Qrow."

With a mouth full of baked treats Ruby said something that they didn't understand,

"Thawts muy Uncwle!"

She swallowed the cookie crumbs. "Sorry, thats my uncle Qrow. I was complete garbage until he taught me. No i'm all like, cha-wah hi-yah" She started mimicking karate poses. while saying the sounds.

"I didn't think the Scareqrow could get sober enough to teach anyone, let alone teach a 15yr old girl how to wield that lawn mower. Huh, miracles do happen." The giant of a man said with a chuckle.

"He's not that bad" Ruby knew of her uncles drinking habit, but he couldn't be that bad.

"When we were out on a mission, we ran into a converging pack of Beowolves, a herd of Goliaths, a tribe of Creeps,a flock of Nevermores and a hive of pissed off Deathstalkers. The whole time we were killing them he kept drinking his booze while wielding that overgrown hedge-trimmer with one hand, saying he needs and I quote ,"To be plastered to deal with this shit."

Ruby went wide eyed at this. Okay that was pretty bad.

"Now then, what's an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asked.

"I want to be a huntress." The red-riding hood lookalike said it with so much conviction it slightly impressed everyone in the room.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I've only got 2 more years of training left at signal, and when i graduate, i'm going to apply to Beacon. My sister is starting this year and she wants to be a huntress, and i want to be a huntress. We want to help people, and that's what our parents always taught us to do."

"Ruby do you know who we are?" The grey-haired man asked.

"You're , Headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello." Ozpin had a wry smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to go to my school?"

"More than anything"

Ozpin looked to Glynda who gave him a loud, "Hmph!", then to Lowën who gave a shrug of indifference.

"Well ok.

"I don't know him though." Ruby pointed to the giant man who kinda scared her.

"That's Professor Lowën Maahes. He's our Hand to Hand and CQC/CQB instructor at Beacon. You may know him as the Lion of Vale." Ruby gained stars in her eyes. The Lion of Vale was a legend across the world and was one of the deterrents for conflict involving the kingdoms.

"I've a feeling you're going to be seeing a lot of me during your time here, Miss Rose. that scythe of yours is heavy but its takes more than strength, by the end of the semester i'm going to make you cry." Lowën gained a creepy smile that sent shivers up Ruby's spine.

* * *

"So you think she can help us beat her?" Lowën wondered as they were in the Vault looking at the comatose Amber. The Lion-faunus had a look of guilt on his face as he looked upon the fallen maiden. He should have been there. Maybe she wouldn't be in this state.

Ozpin put a hand on Lowën's shoulder. "She has the eyes, which are said to be the one of the few things Grimm fear. Salem can control grimm but even her influence has limits. But I hope she won't have to. Salem is one person I wish no one would have to face." Ozpin shuddered at what Salem would do to Ruby if given the chance.

"Oz, just do me a favor. Don't become so focused on the goal, that you forget who you walking on to get there."

Ozpin just smiled as he walked towards the elevator. "That's why i have you, to make sure we lose as few people as possible. The King as to protect his pride after all."

Lowën smirked at the phrasing. He lifted a hand and touched Amber's pod. A soft flame colored glow traveled from his hand to Maiden. Amber seemed to open her eyes a little and smile him.

"Sleep well, oh Maiden of Autumn. You're in good hands."


End file.
